


Misadventure

by sawnixere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Eggpreg, Foursome, Impregnation, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Semi-Consensual, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawnixere/pseuds/sawnixere
Summary: Feeling empty, Tai goes looking for a fling with one of the egg-laying creatures he’s been catering to. Finding one is easy. The hard part is everything else. Also, this is by no means in the same canon as His Brood. It’s simply me being terrible to Tai. Would probably be divergent somewhere around the middle of that story, but it should be read on its own.





	1. Chapter 1

The day wasn't too warm. Tai hadn't really picked it specifically for that; the pleasant weather was just a bonus. He walked with his jacket tied around his waist and a backpack on one shoulder, crossing the street and heading out toward the wilderness. He'd been feeling needy lately, and with little else to occupy him, he may as well do something about it.

Birds flitted overhead as he walked, settling in the trees and on telephone wires. He reached the end of the cul-de-sac where the bus had dropped him off and then he circled around the barrier indicating it was off limits to vehicles. From there, a gravel path meandered down a small hill and then disappeared into a vague, wandering line through scrub and squat trees until it hit a taller, thicker forest maybe a half mile away. Tai followed the gravel, shoes crunching, and then continued on as the path sunk into the soft detritus of an old forest.

Eventually, even that path wasn't really a path anymore. It spread between the trees simply because nothing else could grow besides clumps of ferns and bushes where the branches of the tall cedars and pines thinned. Tai still wandered along through the trees, picking his way around large rocks, fallen logs and decaying stumps. He climbed a short hill, then back down the other side and around a swathe of blackberry bushes and salal, toward the low sound of water.

What he was looking for was a creature. Not really an animal, not as far as he could tell, but also not really anything close to human. The creatures didn't talk, or at least didn't respond to English, nor did they seem to pick up much on body language. Tai wasn't even sure they were sapient, not that it mattered. What mattered was what they  _ did _ .

And what they did was lay eggs.

The trees dwindled as Tai made his way closer to the sound of the small creek, and the soft ground grew darker with moisture and less spongy, more rocky. He stepped over a wad of roots and climbed down closer to the water, still a good six feet from the stream bed.

So, he'd found the water. Now all he needed to do was find one of those alien jellyfish.

The creek went for miles, probably ending up in another river at one end, and no doubt coming from the mountains or a lake or something at the other, so if one of those things wasn't nearby, he doubted he'd find it at all. He resigned himself to a long search, and started by following the creek toward its origin. The water being skinny enough to jump across helped a little; if some half-dead bush or fallen tree blocked his path, he could just skip over to the other side instead of climbing back up and around, though he still had to scramble up the bank occasionally when more lively foliage draped into his path and obscured an easy way forward.

He'd climbed up the squat ridge where the water eroded away in winter, then hung onto a tree branch so he could scoot back down on the other side of a layer of blackberry bushes clinging to the side of the oak. The branch, however, didn't like the extra pressure, cracking and then snapping and throwing Tai's balance off. His foot caught, and he slid down, smacking his knee and hip and coming to a halt just above the water line.

Rubbing his leg, he grumbled and flicked the stick away, mumbling "fucker" under his breath.

Then again, he probably shouldn't be too mad. He might have missed the shape on the other side of the water if he'd been standing. It looked sort of like what might result from a jellyfish fucking an octopus; it was pretty big, and a little translucent. It blended into the moss and leaves with its sort of blueish-green coloration and its vaguely shiny skin.

"Huh," he said. "That was easier than I thought."

He got up and dusted his hands off, picked up his backpack, and took a run up to jump the water. The creature didn't move, though Tai didn't really expect it to. However they managed to get from one place to another, they probably did it slow, like starfish, which meant he didn't need to worry much about scaring it off.

He swung his bag down in a practiced motion, unzipping it and pulling out his rolled up towels. One he spread on the ground a few feet away from the gelatinous body. He knelt alongside his backpack and took off his shirt and binder- the latter with slight hesitation. But he didn't have to pay attention to that right now. Instead, he tucked his second towel around himself and finished undressing, stuffing his clothes into his bag and leaving it next to him as he sat down and faced the creature.

He'd done this before, once. Let one of these creatures fuck him and then shove its eggs into his womb. That first time had been a surprise in more ways than one, but the mess of it had left him honestly wanting to try again, wanting to have it happen a bit more on his terms. Not that he could control much but coming back in the first place. This time, though, he wanted it.

So here he was, clad in only a towel, sitting on the bank of a creek and waiting for what was probably an alien to fuck him and stuff him full of its eggs. It was crazy, of course. What idiot would knowingly get himself knocked up by some random octopus-jellyfish?

Tai, that's who.

He didn't know how long it would take for the creature to get curious, or if it even would at all, so Tai lay down, crossing his leg over his other knee and using his bag as a pillow. The ground was a little cool, but the towels helped protect from it some, and the sun was still warm despite being only mottled along the ground where it managed to pierce the canopy. Really, more than a couple hours of waiting, or getting to the point where he got hungry was about what Tai was willing to give. Not that he didn't want to wait for as long as it took, but he also didn't want it to get dark before the creature decided to explore.

Tai hummed to himself and tapped the rhythm of the song on his stomach, closing his eyes. He could have brought a book, probably, or his old mp3 player or something, just to keep himself busy. He could, he supposed, also mess with his phone, but it was already low on battery and he didn't want it to die in case he needed to call an Uber or something. So he lay and tried to imagine himself onstage or with a band, though that was unlikely; he liked music, but his singing and playing left a lot to be desired.

Just as he was about to turn on his side, he felt a tentative, lukewarm touch on his foot. It surprised him, and he forced himself not to kick it away as he sat up and glanced down to see what it was. And what it was, was a tentacle. The finger-sized appendage was smooth and translucent, the color of watered-down blue jell-o but less shiny. It tapped his foot, then slid over it, feeling its way halfway up his shin before it seemed unable to climb higher, and then worked its way down to the ground again. But it didn't give up- it inched along the towel, its tip searching this way and that as it edged closer to Tai. He still wondered how it found what it was looking for, but figured it was just warmth or maybe a smell somehow, since that was how most other animals picked homes or whichever.

He followed the line of it with his eyes, spotting another two tentacles coming after it. They slithered outward from the body that Tai could see in the undergrowth, near but not in the water. It sat on the bank, its color darker under the shade of the leaves, and its body gently moving like it was breathing, in, and out.

The first tentacle perused Tai's thigh as the two- no, three? others came closer. Tai carefully moved his other leg, unbending it and moving so that he sat with them spread in a V, around the first and now second tentacles.

"Four, huh?" he said to himself, looking back to the pulsing creature. Two of the appendages led back and under what looked like a gelatinous skirt low on the main body, closest to Tai. The others seemed to come from different sections of it, or maybe the other side. He almost wanted to get up and go examine it, but the new tentacle distracted him by sliding along his inner thigh.

The two tentacles explored him individually, one slinking its way over his hip outside the towel, the other prodding gently underneath, between the fold of his leg and torso. He loosened his grip on the towel slightly, allowing the first tentacle a bit more room to snake beneath it while the additional limbs followed suit.

Tai squirmed, the tip of one easing against him, teasing, prodding carefully against his dampening folds. Whether it was the warmth or the closed space or the dampness, he didn't know, but the first entered him, wiggling its way inside.

One of the others followed after a moment, sliding in alongside its counterpart. The remaining ones explored a moment more, but then one slipped down next to the others and after a short deliberation, joined them. The last explored further; Tai finally leaned back on his elbows, cocking his knees to spread himself wider, and that allowed it a tentative probe at Tai's ass.

"Nnh," he mumbled, reaching for it. It pressed into him and he bore down against the pinch- it wasn't bad because it was small, but unlubed, it wasn't the best sensation. He tried to grasp it as it forced its way in, but by the time he got a grip, he didn't have the leverage to tug it back out. It snaked deeper, the flesh between it and its brethren in his slit rubbed deliciously with their movement. Tai let go, lifting himself up with his toes, and groaned.

At first, it felt like some small, finger-sized toy to Tai, soft and malleable but strong, with a slight mind of its own. Three of them were no trouble, not even stretching him, and the fourth in his ass wiggled deeper without help, squirming against his insides.

"Wow," he breathed, letting his head fall back. "That's like… fuck, two more of you an' I'd be set." He bucked against the wriggling appendages inside him, watching as more and more of their length slithered into him, filling him, sliding against his walls and tensing against his muscles.

He flexed, squeezing his hips just a little, and they jostled, stuffing him even fuller, enough that he caught a breath. It felt damn good; he rocked his hips against them and they pushed back against the sensation, making him tingle. "Mmn."

They wormed around in him, sliding against each other, further in, until Tai felt like he couldn't fit any more. He rolled his hips, trying anyway, trying to get them to fuck him, to make him come, but they stayed where they were. Their barely-warm bodies pulsed; a rush of heat slathered Tai's insides with a gurgle, and Tai shuddered. They'd come in him, slicked him up for the next part.

He didn't even bother glancing down- he knew what was next. He felt more than saw the other, larger tentacle grope its way forward, a brush of it against the side of his foot and the slip of it against the others and his slit, coating itself in his fluid and its own come.

The thing was maybe three times as big as the smaller tentacles, its tip tapered instead of rounded, and a slight bulge several inches below that. Tai, not wanting it to get the wrong idea of where it should go, reached under his propped-up leg to keep it away from his ass and the tentacle that was already there. It didn't fight at all, instead sliding forward to press itself between the other three appendages. They guided it forward and Tai felt the whole of its tip slip in, and then one more slip a few moments later when the small bulge tied them together.

Now all he had to do was-

His fingers brushed the tentacles as he withdrew his hand, passing over another, larger shape. Was that an egg? Tai tilted his head, pushing himself up a little, and in that same moment, felt the stretch. It took him a second to process what was going on; four of the smaller tentacles, one larger one, each and all of them getting ready for their next task. He could see the lumps already having begun to travel down the length of the larger tentacle, a couple feet from him. But then there was another-

The head of the second large tentacle, having felt its way toward Tai and pressed against his slit, pushed its way in alongside the first. Tai gasped, face pinching, and cocked his knees wider without thinking, lifting his hips half to help and half to get away from the sensation. 

"What-" he started, but was interrupted by the pop of the head passing around the first tentacle's small bulge, the smaller tentacles retreating somewhat and flattened by the girth of the two ovipositors. "- the fuck-"

Tai's abdominals twitched as he curled up on himself.  _ God _ , this was-... Wordlessly, mouth hanging, he breathed. The second tentacle slid against the first, slicked with silvery come and Tai's dampness, pushing it deeper. Tai's knees shook. The tentacle curled, then straightened and wiggled. The creature's come oozed, dripping, the first tentacle feeling like its tip would force its way even deeper than Tai could handle… the second tentacle wiggled again, forcing itself in behind the first, its bulge passing beyond Tai's lips, and he came.

Jesus  _ Christ _ .

He hadn't even had to touch himself and already he felt well-fucked. Blearily, he rode out his orgasm, hips grinding onto the two ovipositors stuffed inside him, the small tentacles still surrounding them. He'd never been this full in his  _ life _ , and there were still eggs coming!

He blinked, trying to focus on the tentacles, the eggs that he'd seen slowly making their way toward him.

There were not one, but two sets of eggs traveling down the tentacles toward him, and the first of one tentacle's eggs was just inches from his slit. "Uh," he said, dazedly. How was all that supposed to fit? How was  _ one _ creature doing that?

_ What if it was two? _

Tai let himself fall to his back again, the slight pressure of an egg now fully against his entrance and his mind quickly sobering with realization. What was he supposed to do now? They were stuck in him! What if they couldn't get the eggs in?

What if they  _ could _ ?

The pressure increased, and Tai forced himself back up so he could watch the eggs. Each of them only looked about as big as his fist, and the first was already trying to slip into him. He couldn't quite focus enough to study the creature those few feet away, but it didn't really matter. Now, it was all about what was right in front of him.

Tentatively, he bore down. The first egg pushed forward, but it didn't get far, his entrance too stuffed with tentacle for it to fit. Another was already coming up behind it, not to mention the other set of eggs alongside the first, but that one didn't quite make it. Again, Tai bore down, and again the egg moved forward, but nothing. Slowly, the gaps between the eggs started to lessen, and soon each tentacle was a long, evenly lumpy line. The second tentacle still had a bit of empty space between Tai and its eggs, the room taken up by the first tentacle and the start of its clutch.

And then came a push, and the first egg, forced on by its siblings, breached Tai and slipped in a rush into his entrance. The small tentacles withdrew to give it space, and then curled and pushed against the body of the larger, forcing the egg toward its tip.

But as they did that, the other tentacle tried its hand at competing with the first. Each of them pulsed with a rhythm that Tai couldn't quite get, too busy being overwhelmed. He sank back down to lay, knees spread wide around the mass of eggs and tentacles between his legs, and closed his eyes. The first egg started  _ something _ , and quickly after it came a second; Tai couldn't tell which was which without looking, and instead just felt the way the first egg slid deep within him, followed by the second, and then the slight stretch as one tentacle drew back a hair and forced the broad end of the egg against his cervix.

_ Slip _ .

It slid deep inside him, followed moments later by a second slipping sensation, the eggs pushed beyond his cervix with the help of the ovipositors' quick thrusts, and then, with yet more pressure, he felt the shape of another egg fill him, followed closely by a second.

Each small thrust tugged at him, each egg filling him more than the tentacles that had lodged inside him. The appendage in his ass thrust with the passing of each egg, drawing out to give it space and sliding back in, slick with its silvery fluid, the flesh between it and the other tentacles flickering with sensation.

It wasn't quite an even rhythm. One egg sometimes slid in faster than another, or didn't slide in at all, the tentacles mindlessly shoving them forward. But eventually, one pushed at the right time, the other pushing after, and each helping the others' eggs forward.

Tai opened his eyes eventually, tilting his head against his chest to see his belly already beginning to expand with the weight of the clutches as they settled in his womb. He followed the lines of the tentacles; each was distended with their eggs from where they pressed against him to the creatures themselves. Not only that, but Tai hadn't been counting. How many eggs had already disappeared into him?

He let one knee fall, got an elbow underneath himself and turned on his side with his other leg still angled to keep him spread. The shift forced the eggs into him,  _ slip, slip _ , making room for more, and the tentacles obliged, one egg pressing and pushing in to fill Tai while another followed behind, forced by the creature and its other broodmates.

_ Thrust… thrust… _ the smaller tentacles worked the eggs to the tips of the ovipositors, and then-  _ thrust, thrust-  _ they slipped inside him, his womb stretching to accommodate and his belly round with spawn.

_ Thrust, slip, thrust, thrust, slip- _

Tai shook. He gripped his towel,  gripped his belly. Felt the shape of an egg beneath his hand.

_ Thrust… slip, thrust… _

Tai came, knees shaking, belly clenching against the fullness within. His muscles spasmed and two more eggs pushed their way in. He tried to breathe but everything fuzzed white, exploded behind his eyes, and each little movement caused another shockwave. Sweating, openmouthed and panting, Tai cried out in his mind for two seconds' relief from the sensation, dropping his knees and squeezing them shut.

In those moments, too overstimulated and distracted, Tai failed to notice the tentacles exploring the warmth of the back of his neck and head. They slithered along, attracted by who knew what, and paused momentarily as Tai breathed against the ground, and against them.

The creatures continued to push, but with the sudden weight of Tai's legs pushing back against them, the eggs didn't manage to slide forward. Tai kept breathing, shuddering, and reached to readjust the towel he'd let go of, trying to drape it over himself without moving much, and without opening his eyes, so the spots behind them would go away.

For a brief moment, his mind registered the scent of kelp. And then he felt lukewarm, rubbery shapes on his tongue, slightly salty and algae-ish, and he jerked back, blinking. The two smaller tentacles curled, one slipping just under his tongue, the other next to his teeth on the inside of his cheek. The third and largest tentacle- barely larger than the other two- had curled around one of the others, and it snaked higher, its tip brushing Tai's lips.

The surprise had him scrabbling up, trying to get sitting, but as he opened his legs, the creatures pushed their eggs, and two slipped into him. He curled into himself, reflexively biting at the two tentacles invading his mouth, but their flesh was thick and rubbery and his quick bite did nothing more than make one wiggle while the larger of the tentacles prodded at his lips to gain entry.

"Hn- _ mm _ ," Tai mumbled, curling his lips around the tentacles worming their way into his mouth. They weren't slimy, but they didn't have much texture to them, which let them poke and stretch beyond his teeth; his effort didn't help, nor did a shaky grip on them to try and tug them free. Drawing his head back didn't help either- he got distracted by the simultaneous entry of two more eggs into his womb and their replacement with yet more- and the large tentacle still probed, its task eased by the spaces left between the two other tentacles. Honestly, Tai wasn't sure which was worse, the tentacles staying in his mouth, or what might happen if he tried to bite them.

He didn't have to find out about the latter. The tentacles working their eggs into him kept up their pace, filling him with them one after another and his belly slowly showing the signs of their clutches within. No longer did Tai have only some belly fat to deal with; his stomach lay in front of him, impregnated with the creatures' spawn, rounded so that the towel was already having trouble covering it.

Two eggs slipped into his womb, then two more almost immediately, and Tai couldn't help but groan.

And then the tentacles in his mouth pressed deeper. He felt them pulse, and suddenly his mouth filled with hot, silvery slime, sticky and weirdly sweet-salty. Tai nearly choked, but closed his mouth around the tentacles as best he could and swallowed, a dribble of the come dripping to the ground. He coughed once, and then again, trying to clear the thick taste from his tongue, but his open mouth was all the last tentacle needed.

Its tip slipped in, lubricated by its own come, and pushed deeper, past Tai's teeth and further. The small bulge on the tentacle, too, slipped easily past Tai's lips despite the pressure he put on it, and when he tried to tilt his head away, he found it stuck, just like the rest of him. Trying to pull on it only caused it to thrust further in, helped into place by the smaller appendages alongside it. Breathing through his nose, he turned more onto his side, legs cocked wide.

_ Slip, slip _ .

_ Thrust, thrust. _

His belly grew, full and heavy of what must be a couple dozen eggs. He hadn't kept track, not at all, but the creature- no, it had to be  _ creatures _ \- in the underbrush kept going. Their long tentacles still held the shapes of more eggs, and Tai couldn't tell if the number was dwindling, or even if the creatures had gotten smaller.

He followed the tentacle in his mouth with his eyes, down over his shoulder and to the water where it disappeared into the burbling river.

_ Huh _ , he thought in a daze, as four more eggs filled him, jostling the multitude of others in his womb,  _ so they do live in water _ .

And then he saw more.

These oval shapes were smaller, closer to the size of chicken eggs. Of course they were; the tentacles were smaller, so maybe it was a smaller creature. Younger, maybe? Or just… smaller.

Tai forced himself to breathe, to pay attention to the tentacle in his mouth rather than the ones working the rest of him, but it was so hard to concentrate against the feeling of those eggs, the thrusting of the ovipositors against his cervix and the wiggle of the smaller appendages. Thankfully, he could at least still breathe at all; the tentacles in his mouth hadn't decided to try and delve any deeper, keeping Tai from gagging around them.

He shuddered as more eggs slipped into him, the outer shape of his belly shifting and ballooning as they clamored to fill whatever space they could manage with their oval shapes.

An egg pressed against his mouth. He crossed his eyes to look at it, reflexively pursing his lips against the feeling. The smaller tentacles retreated on either side of the larger, and then it pressed again as the smaller creature tried to impregnate him just like the others. For a brief moment, he wondered if the eggs would stay in him, or what would happen if they did.

Tai opened his mouth.

The egg slipped in past his lips and teeth and he felt the shape of it within the ovipositor, similar to the bulge at its base. He pressed his tongue up under it, but the smaller tentacles took over, curling under it and pushing it to the tip. The sensation was like choking for a moment; Tai breathed half a breath, then the egg hit the back of his mouth and he swallowed, its rubbery shape deforming, sliding out of the tip and down his throat. He swallowed again reflexively, but the egg was already gone, squeezed down and down into his belly.

And then it was just eggs.

His womb expanded with each new oval thrust into it, belly long-stretched into roundness and continuing to grow.  _ Slip, slip _ , went each set of eggs, with each  _ thrust, thrust _ of the two fat tentacles working inside him.

_ Thrust, thrust _ . The smaller tentacles wiggled in and out, and brought Tai to the edge of orgasm.

_ Slip, slip,  _ went the eggs. The tentacle in his ass tickled just the right spot, and Tai saw stars.

He breathed around the tentacles in his mouth, clamping his lips and teeth over them as he came, trying to stop them from choking him as his body convulsed. He managed, barely, and breathed through his nose until he thought he could handle it.

He opened his mouth, and an egg pushed onto his tongue. To the back of his throat. He swallowed the rubbery mass, and another took its place.

This one he could force into a rhythm. Another egg. It sat heavy on his tongue. He bit down and swallowed. Breathed. Opened his mouth. The oval passed his lips, and the smaller tentacles pushed it forward.

The larger creatures had slowed; only a few eggs remained for each, their tentacles half-full and no other ovals appearing. Tai's belly, swollen and heavy, pushed out of him like someone had stitched a beach ball to his torso. It strained against the shapes of the eggs cloistered within, and now grew even more as he gulped down yet another clutch, his stomach expanding around them.

He opened his mouth as two more eggs slid into his womb. The smaller egg squelched out as the tentacles pushed it forward, but this time he didn't bite down. Another of the eggs eased beyond his lips. For a moment, he panicked, unable to swallow with the mass holding his mouth open around it. But then the second egg moved just a little more, and he managed to purse his lips around it, pressing with his tongue and finally swallowing the first.

Again, he let the egg be pushed, and another quickly followed. As soon as he could, he closed his mouth around it as well as he was able, which not only allowed him to swallow again, but let it move and another take its place.

Soon, Tai found himself able to swallow each egg after only a half-second's pause, just enough to allow him a quick breath in between.

He felt massive. Not that he was fully paying attention, but he thought he could barely move. It could just be the exhaustion of being worked by… how many was it? Nine tentacles? Dozens of eggs? Or it could be that he couldn't see his feet anymore, under the roundness of his belly.

His stomach, too, felt overfull. It squeezed around the brood within; Tai didn't know what would happen to those eggs, but he was sure he'd find out.

He gulped down four more in quick succession, as another two were deposited in his womb. Feeling a little sick and lightheaded, he swallowed two more anyway.

Slowly, the pressure of new eggs dwindled. One slipped into him, and after several seconds' pause, another. Tai struggled with more of the slick, rubbery spawn stretching his jaw and managed to down another five. The large clutch in his womb expanded. Three more ovals joined the ones sloshing in his stomach.

Another slip, and then with one final thrust, one tentacle's last egg breached him  and settled among the clutches. Tai couldn't hum his pleasure at it; instead, he forced himself to swallow three more times, his throat squeezing the spawn rhythmically downward to meet the rest of more than a dozen and a half eggs roiling in his gut. Its job done, the first tentacle tried to ease its way out, but it was trapped by the second and its remaining eggs.

_ Thrust, slip. _ Tai swallowed, then swallowed again.

A large egg eased into Tai, and then the smaller tentacles wiggled it against his cervix. His stomach gurgled as three more small spawn squeezed their way into it. He swallowed two more while the larger tentacles sat still within him, one last egg resting at his entrance. Quickly, he glanced down at the smaller tentacle in his mouth and counted each as he swallowed. Five more.

Four.

Three.

Tai gulped them down, his stomach straining, squeezed by the eggs he'd swallowed and the ones pushed into his womb. The last small oval touched the back of his throat, and then it was gone, leaving the empty tentacle resting against Tai's teeth. It retreated quicker than the others, wiggling and pulling back out with a pop, unwinding itself from the smaller tentacle it clung to.

Those smaller ones then curled under Tai's tongue, around it, touching the top of his mouth, and then sliding further back. He schooled his gag reflex as they wormed their way to the back of his mouth, and then that same hot, sticky fluid pulsed from them, coating the back of his throat. He swallowed, then again as each squirm shot more come into his mouth.

One last gush, and a final swallow, and the tentacles seemed satisfied with their seed as it, too, disappeared into Tai's stretched stomach. They drew back and Tai opened his mouth, their slivery-coated lengths plopping to the ground and withdrawing as Tai caught his breath, wincing against the feeling of fullness everywhere and the final press of an egg into the ovipositor still lodged against his cervix.

The tentacles thrust, pushing the egg against his opening and depositing it among the rest. Finally finished, the second fat tentacle decided to tug itself away. It did so slowly, its bulge trapping it for a moment and stretching Tai before it finally popped free; the first tentacle gushed out in nearly the same instant. With little else to do, they retreated, leaving their smaller counterparts to do the rest.

Still in Tai's ass, the lone appendage wound its way deeper. Meanwhile, the others took the route of the larger ones, pressing to the very back of Tai's canal. One after another, they prodded their way inside, forcing their slithery bodies past the dozens of eggs, squirming between them until it felt like Tai was pregnant with not only the eggs but one of the creatures itself.

His belly gurgled as the tentacles tensed, spurts of their come filling the spaces not taken up by the eggs. Each gush felt as if it was another whole shape on its own, the creatures' seed coating Tai's insides and oozing among their spawn, filling Tai to the brim, his massive belly straining with the slight, final expansion.

Tai had little choice but to stay where he was, with the tentacles still firmly squirmed beyond his cervix and their massive clutches pinning him under their weight. The heat of their come slowly ebbed, and with it, they began to move among the eggs again, as if they were turning them, pushing them to be fertilized. Tai, dazed and exhausted as he was, still managed to watch one tentacle as it pressed against the outer wall of his womb, its slithery body sliding along and then disappearing among the shapes of the eggs within.

One by one, the sated tentacles plopped free and retreated, the one in Tai's ass leaving a trail of sticky fluid in its wake and Tai unable to stop the dribble of come as he lay there on his side. He felt as if he could barely breathe, every free space in his body stuffed with those three creatures' spawn.

The mass within him had finally settled, his belly distended beyond a normal- or human at all- pregnancy. Tai ached, shivering with sensation, feeling full and dizzy and sick. He didn't know how many of the creatures' offspring now nestled inside him, but it was far more than he'd have thought his body could manage. His lungs felt small and tight; he could barely get a full breath if he tried, his organs displaced and his stomach feeling like it had been forced up under his ribs. It, too, sat heavy with the twenty or more eggs shoved down his throat.

Aside from all of that, though, he felt sated. Tiny twinges of electricity still jolted through him, the tail ends of orgasm still lingering despite the exhaustion. He lay, barely covered by his skewed towel, not that it could have covered his girth completely anyway, and rubbed the side of his belly, pressing with his knuckles to feel the eggs within.

"Mmn," he mumbled to himself, running the heels of his hands as far as he could reach downward, his fingertips only barely managing to grasp beneath and far from touching each other.

His main problem now, besides getting dressed, was getting home. He had planned, of course, but he hadn't planned for  _ this. _ Tai tugged his backpack closer, dragging his old clothes from it and adding his extras to the pile.

Pants were the hardest. Trying to sit up made him feel a bit sick, so he used one hand and turned to put one foot through his boxers and the sweatpants he'd brought, then wiggled his way into them. Reluctantly, he packed his binder away with his jeans, though he was tempted to try and stuff himself into it; he doubted it would be anywhere near comfortable with the way he would have to roll it up, definitely unable to stretch the tight material over his belly. With a bit more adjusting, and a quick rest, he managed to at least pull his shirt on, though even this one, the largest he had, barely managed to cover him. As it was, his girth hung a few inches from beneath the hem. But at least he was dressed, even if he was still laying in the middle of a riverbank on a come-stained towel.

One step at a time.

He pushed his arm underneath himself, moving his knee to do the same, and breathed in, then out, and rolled onto his front so he could get all fours on the ground. The clutches, now victims of gravity, sloshed together, making and filling new and old spaces. Tai's belly hung, huge and oval, brushing the ground as he adjusted to the sensation.

"Fucking christ," he mumbled to himself, slowly moving his hips side to side and allowing the eggs to properly settle. This way, too, he felt less sick, the smaller brood contained in his stomach having eased slightly.

He moved one knee like he was going to crawl, then put one hand on it to lever himself into straightening up, grabbing his bag and towel with the other. Again, the eggs jostled for new positions as they dragged Tai's belly lower. He set his foot flat in front of him and braced against his knee, then heaved himself to stand and nearly fell over before he kicked his other leg out and stopped.

"Ngh. Fuck." Tai backed up enough to lean against the short bank, stuffing the dirty towel in among the rest of his clothes and zipping his bag. That done, he paused to catch his breath and look around. Back the way he'd come, the bank dipped down and gave a bit of an easier walking path, and then it was maybe a ten minute walk to the nearest bus stop. 

He glanced up. The sun was low in the sky, but it would still be a few hours before dark. He could try to take the bus home, but at this size and with no help, he'd draw more stares and questions than he was ready to deal with. He  _ could _ try and stick around a while and wait for dark, but a bus ride even then seemed out of the question. Walking home would take him until dark anyway with how drained he was, and imagining the couple miles just made his back hurt.

Taking his phone from the front pouch of his bag, he put it in his pocket instead, then slung his bag over his shoulders and stood up, reflexively supporting his heavy belly with both hands as he began the slow trek back to the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty minutes of walking- or rather, ten minutes' walking and ten minutes' finding places to lean or sit to cope with his new huge weight and the sick feeling at the back of his throat- saw Tai out of the trees and in the cul-de-sac he'd started from. Once he reached the barrier blocking cars from driving into the end of the street he gratefully leaned on it, belly given some support by his bent legs. He pulled out his phone to reserve an Uber, massaging his new curve and tugging his shirt down as far as it would stretch, and then waited.

He'd selected what he thought was a larger car, or at least one he didn't have to bend too far to get into; he got a text that simply said [I'm here,] and when it pulled up and he opened the door, the driver- the app said he was named Aaron- had already paused to reach and push the front seat all the way forward. It still took some effort, Tai hanging onto the edge of the door as he lowered himself to sit and slide the rest of the way in, but he managed.

The seatbelt was a completely different issue. He pulled it out completely and tried to thread it under his belly, but it wouldn't reach, and the moment he let it slack, it stuck tighter and tighter.

"Uh…" Aaron said, turning around. "I don't… have an extender." He paused, then reached to grab the center seat's belt. With the strap pulled out all the way, he laced it through Tai's seatbelt and clipped it down, then cinched it tighter. "We're not going that far."

"...Thanks," Tai said, resolving to give the guy a five-star for letting him stay with the shoddy belt.

Aaron did try and make small talk briefly, asking how Tai was doing and whether he was out for errands. He gleaned over the pregnancy entirely, though he kept glancing back with a weirdly worried expression on his face. Probably he thought Tai shouldn't even be walking with how far along he looked, but he at least kept that opinion to himself. Eventually, though, he quieted and finished off the drive in silence, pulling into the parking lot of the motel three blocks from Tai's house as Tai unclipped the seatbelt kludge.

Before he got out, door half-open, Aaron looked at him in the rearview mirror with a pinched mouth. "Look, I know it's none of my business, but you  _ are _ okay, right?"

Tai didn't want to deal with this. He felt awful and just wanted to go inside, so he returned the look flatly, and caught the way Aaron's glance flicked to the motel and back.

Oh. It did look kind of weird, didn't it? Him going from an okay neighborhood to one with a streetside motel where plastic lawn chairs sat outside the room doors, not to mention the pregnancy and- dare he say- his attitude. He was still adjusting to the weight and tightness, and with the addition of the eggs in his stomach he felt pale and clammy and probably looked it. Beyond his pregnancy, the whole situation looked kind of shady.

"I'm fine," he replied, sliding to the edge of the seat and getting ready to heft himself up. "Just… avoiding my mom."

There. Succinct and mostly true, considering he most definitely did not want to go home and put up with the metric fuckton of shit that would come with his parents' realization. No sexual abuse, no weird boyfriend issues.

"Um… right," Aaron said. He still looked doubtful, but Tai pulled himself to his feet anyway. He leaned back in to grab his bag, then went to shut the door. Before he did, Aaron spoke up again. "Wait!"

Tai paused.

Aaron put the car in park and turned around in his seat, hanging onto his headrest. "I know it's none of my business."

"...Yeah, you said that already."

"I know! I just… I know maybe it feels creepy and weird and I get it so you can avoid me if you want. But if you… if you  _ need _ anything. A ride, or whatever. You have my number from the app."

He stayed where he was, not really pleading- in fact, Tai couldn't get a good reading of  _ what _ his face was doing. Mostly he just looked concerned, or like he expected to get slapped.

"Uh…"

"I'll leave you alone," Aaron said, before Tai could add anything else. He turned back around and put the car in drive. "Good luck, okay?"

"...Okay?" Tai offered, and shut the door, backing up a step.

He watched the car leave the driveway, turning left, and pulled out his phone once it was gone to leave his five-star review.

 

***

 

Tai hadn't reserved a room, but in this motel he didn't need to. He just went to the desk where a lady sat playing Solitaire, and she took the five minutes to check him in, give him a room keycard, and tell him the pool was in the squat building behind the office. That done, she halfheartedly asked if he wanted an escort, but he shook his head, breathing through his nose. Ugh, his stomach hurt.

The motel was sort of L-shaped, and Tai's room was at the top of the long bar. He waddled across the parking lot, one hand wrung into his shirt and supporting a marginal amount of weight while the other kept his backpack from sliding from his shoulder. The Uber ride had helped; only now was he beginning to feel the weight of those clutches on his knees and ankles, his back easing into a constant burn.

What he should do, he thought as he opened the door and slung his bag down onto the bed, was get some food. Maybe try a grocery delivery and stock the minifridge as much as he could. But he didn't feel hungry at all, he just felt sick. His swollen stomach, filled to the brim with eggs, protested even the thought, roiling and clenching around the shapes within.

Tai sat on the edge of the bed, massaging his overloaded belly as best he could and taking yet another breather before unpacking his meagre bag. He felt like he should lay down, but also like he shouldn't, like any movement would make him dizzy. His stomach squeezed again, unpleasantly.

Thankfully the bathroom was only about four steps away. He forced himself up, rubbing his chest, patting gently up and down to try and settle the feeling, and leaned against the skinny counter in front of the sink, the slight coolness on his hands welcome.

"Ugh," he mumbled, swallowing. And then again.

And then, almost like a hiccup, Tai tried a breath, his abdomen jolted, and he turned- thankful that the toilet lid was up- to vomit half a dozen eggs into the bowl.

Everything tasted like bile and old breakfast, and slimy-salty algae, as it splashed into the water. And now that it had started, Tai's body was bound and determined to purge the mass of slippery eggs that it couldn't hope to fully digest. With his belly in the way, he couldn't kneel down either, and so stood leaned over with his hands rested on the cistern, head hung as far as he could manage.

They came up en masse, slick and shiny with the remains of Tai's breakfast and the silvery coat of come that had accompanied them in. Strings of it hung from Tai's mouth as he gagged, wracked with tremors of muscle rejecting what had been implanted. He spared half a thought to flushing them only so that the pipes wouldn't clog on however many were left, the translucent ovals pushed along with the water before another several of their siblings joined them.

Somehow, still, Tai felt a little sad in the back of his mind. Sure, it sucked, feeling sick, throwing up chicken egg-sized masses in gobs. But he had wondered what would happen otherwise, perhaps if the smaller creature had managed to impregnate him properly, to deposit its eggs in his womb and they'd survived among the larger ones.

Surely now, though, they'd die in their shells.

Tai flushed them, and upchucked several more. He let them sit for a moment as he caught a couple breaths, his mouth tasting vile and the bathroom and himself a mess of splashed water and gross. But aside from that and the sudden sick chill, he did feel marginally better. His stomach still clenched, but not as badly, and the oblong look to his belly had shrunk visibly, though he was still massive.

He wiped his mouth, but it wasn't two minutes before the feeling washed over him again. He'd stayed where he was, unsure if it was actually over and not wanting to deal with a mess outside the confines of the linoleum bathroom, so when his abdomen squeezed again, he was ready.

Everything about it was unpleasant. Tai didn't bother counting the eggs as they dropped from his mouth, trails of saliva and other fluids dangling after, their little ovoid bodies greenish-blue under the water before they disappeared down the pipes. His throat felt abused and raw, his lungs aching, his belly pinched. The weight of the clutches nestled in his womb dragged at him, hurting his back and legs and shoulders. He felt clammy and pale and shaky, all of his energy sapped from the eggs' expulsion.

But finally, and with a good dozen more splashes, the remaining eggs came up, and just like that, were gone.

Tai stood there for several long moments, spitting and breathing and feeling… honestly pretty okay. Now that the eggs- he figured they had numbered somewhere in the upper 20s or 30s- were out of his system, he didn't feel as sick. The residual effect was there, but a little bit of cheap hotel mouthwash cleared the taste from his teeth. Tai didn't bother fully cleaning the water up and instead draped a couple towels along the floor to cover it, and finally made his way back to the bed.

He just… needed to sleep. The rest he could deal with later.

 

All in all, there wasn't much  _ to _ deal with.

Food, sure, but the motel had a continental breakfast and Tai's room had a microwave. He wasn't that great of a cook anyhow, so most of the groceries he got ended up being things like premade salad kits, Easy Mac, TV dinners and the like, which he supplemented with delivery chinese or pizza which lasted a few days on its own.

He'd already planned on being a shut-in, since being out in public alone while massively pregnant tended to turn heads and he didn't want any part of that experience. The most he had to leave his room for was his restlessness, which he eased in quick walks around the block. The pool, too, was underused- Tai never saw but a person or two at breakfast, and never saw anyone head to the building that housed the pool. So he risked it a few times, and when he spent the better part of an hour just floating to keep some of the eggs' weight off his joints without anyone showing up, he frequented it almost every day.

There  _ was _ one thing Tai occasionally thought of when he let his mind wander. The text near the top of his Recent list, identifiable by its entry under a non-local number rather than a name like the rest of the contacts in Tai's phone. The one that read, [I'm here.] Attached to a name- Aaron- and a face- one that looked worried and upset at Tai's situation. Attached to a person that said he could talk anytime.

Tai wondered whether Aaron was still worried, if he was being honest. He could imagine the guy checking his phone every so often,  _ expecting _ some sort of message from the unlisted number. Not obsessing, to be fair. Just… concerned. He almost wanted to see how long it would take to get a response if he did send something.

Nearly a week into his stay and taking full advantage of the empty pool, Tai floated, paddling himself around in circles. He thought about the number. And then he pushed himself to the other end of the pool, the shallow end with wide steps, and got out of the water, his shirt clinging to his skin, taut across his belly, and shorts dripping. He swaddled himself in two towels and padded damply back to his room.

Tai picked up his phone and flicked through the messages.

He put it back down.

Snorting at himself, he picked it up again and tapped on the number, and stared at the single text.

[hey], he typed. Pressed send.

He waited about thirty seconds before flinging his phone back down on the bed and going to the bathroom to clean up. He'd managed to get some quick shopping done to add to his pregnancy wardrobe, finding that 4XL men's shirts did a good enough job covering his belly and sweatpants in a slightly smaller size did the same for the rest of him.

The eggs had begun to twitch within him already, their rubbery bodies shifting with the movements of the contained spawn. It was almost like they were slowly waking up, pushing and pressing every so often, but not strongly, and easily quieted with Tai rubbing at them. He came back out of the bathroom doing just that, pressing the heel of his hand in a slow motion down the side of his belly.

His phone blinked blue at him- a message- and when he opened it, the unnamed number stood on the screen.

[Who is this?]

Tai blinked and lowered himself to the bed, then thought better and lay down, adjusting a couple pillows. He almost frowned too, but then realized it had been a week, and the guy would have taken a bunch of other rides since then, and texted some of them, too.

He hesitated, then sent back, [u dropped me off at the motel. yknow u said i could text]

It took a few moments for his phone to buzz again. [Oh! You, right, are you doing okay?]

[fine. bored i guess]

[So you… just wanna talk? About what?]

Tai paused. First off, he'd never gotten return texts so quickly. There were still a few moments in between, but those were shorter compared to most other conversations he'd had. So either Aaron was just as bored, or he was way too excited.

[i dunno], he typed back. [not much to say]

[Oh well that's okay, I don't have much either. I'm just taking a break to get coffee]

[break from driving?]

[Yeah, I finished my classes for the day so I'm just working as much as I can]

So he was in college? He looked a bit old to be taking classes, but then again, Tai guessed college didn't have to be a straight-out-of-high-school deal. [makes sense]

[Did you need something? I could stop by with a coffee, haha]

What? Obviously he wasn't serious, was he? Tai's mouth pinched, and so did his stomach; he rubbed down under his navel, texting back with one thumb. [nah im good. just figured id say i was fine]

[Should I add you to my contacts in case you need anything else?]

[if u want?]

[As who, 'The Motel Person' or 'The One Who Is Fine'?]

Tai paused. He would almost rather one of those things, but even if he did give his name, it wasn't like that would cause any more damage than the guy having his phone number. He tended to stay away from Facebook and Twitter. He let the silence drag out, laying in bed, waiting for the eggs to settle before responding.

[its Tai]

[That's easy to remember. If you forgot, my name's Aaron. Thanks for letting me know you're okay]

[sure]

And with that, Tai lay his phone face down so he could properly arrange as many pillows around himself as he could.

 

Maybe it was the peppy way Aaron had answered him. Maybe it was Tai's own guilt or worry or hesitation. Whatever made him do it, he texted Aaron again the next day, and the days following. It was always just a quick [hey, hows it goin] and a few more lines of small talk, but it also sort of let Tai know there was someone out there, a sort of vague face that might be a little concerned.

He also had to think about what to do when the clutches decided to be born. Every day, their movements got stronger and Tai's belly eased slightly larger as the creatures within grew. Thankfully they didn't grow as much as  _ human _ babies would- at the end of that, Tai would have been as big as a house. Instead his belly only grew by a few inches, ballooning out and weighing itself down over the waistband of his sweatpants. Most every time Tai got up, he reflexively had a hand, or sometimes both, helping support his girth, pulling up against it.

Laying down was the most comfortable aside from when Tai went to float in the small pool. In both places, the eggs were free to shift as they liked, and if Tai was honest, he much preferred the pool. He spent more time there, in a couple-hour stretches, letting the eggs jostle and shiver underneath the taut skin of his belly. The creatures inside squirmed and wiggled, and sometimes Tai would feel- even see- several eggs move distinctly, crowding into a different formation and altering the shape of his belly because of it.

It happened less so when he was laying on his side in bed, though the eggs felt like they  _ wanted _ to slosh around as much as they liked, and sometimes it was even hard to keep his balance while they moved and he was standing.

But now… what was he going to do? The days kept ticking down, leaving him less and less time to plan. How was he going to birth them? Should he just go and sit by the creek for however long? Stay in the motel and then figure out how to move them somewhere else once they were out? Just leave them…?

The last option made him rub his belly protectively, remembering the clutch he'd thrown up. He'd had no choice in that matter, but he still felt bad about it. Even if they did manage to get free of the pipes, it wasn't as if they'd had their couple weeks inside him, nor would they just get left alone and dumped into the ocean.

They weren't his babies, but it felt  _ wrong _ to just… abandon them any more than at least getting them to water.

But there he was left with a dilemma. He didn't know when it was going to happen, so all he had to go off of was when labor actually began. Taking the bus while in labor was a terrible idea, as terrible as trying to walk the whole way. Tai didn't want to risk being seen, let alone the  _ eggs _ being seen because surely someone would call a hospital or ambulance if he started having contractions, no matter how much he tried to bottle up the pain. And if they saw what was inside him? He wouldn't be anyone anonymous anymore.

...He could call an Uber. A very specific Uber, and just have to trust the guy not to do anything stupid.

Tai hated trusting people.

[hey], he texted, near the end of his second week at the motel, [how long do u think itd take to get here? not now but like ever]

Half an hour passed before he got a reply from Aaron. [Depends on how far away I am, or if I'm driving]

[less than an hour though]

[Probably. Why, is something wrong?]

[no], Tai typed, again feeling slightly guilty. [just trying to plan stuff]

The reply took a bit to come back. [For your situation?]

Tai outright laughed at that. Aaron was at least trying to be subtle about it. Maybe he thought someone would spy on them, or try and read Tai's messages or something, as if he was worried Tai had put him in his phone as 'Cousin Barb' to cover up an affair like a bad movie.

He chuckled as he replied. [somethin like that but i gotta do specific stuff]

[I'll try my best to be quick?]

[just dont ask questions alright]

Another long wait. Tai rubbed his belly as the eggs shifted.

[I'll try that too]

Tai paused. A small well of guilt pooled in his chest. [look it sounds bad but its not. sorry. its better just to not worry about it]

[Just let me know when you need help]

Tai put his phone down and massaged his belly with both hands. He hated owing people, and he was going to owe Aaron  _ big. _

 

***

 

Tuesday morning, Tai woke up early. He didn't know why he had, but instead of his usual slow crawl toward wakefulness, he just opened his eyes and saw low light edging its way through the curtains across the window. The eggs moved every once in a while, wiggling in their rubbery shells, and Tai spent a while pressing at them with his fingers and palms, pushing at the stretched expanse and occasionally catching the shapes of the eggs as they bumped together and realigned.

He didn't feel at all like getting up, tired despite his sleep and without much to do anyway. Levering himself up, he got onto all fours with his belly dragging against the mattress and balanced so he could move the pillows he'd been bracing it with and flop onto his other side.

Drowsily, he grabbed his phone and tapped at it a little, pulling up Candy Crush and poking at a few levels. His eyes felt heavy; he  _ wanted _ to sleep, but his mind remained awake as the sky lightened further. And the more the sky lightened, the more  _ aware _ Tai became.

The eggs moved sluggishly in their shells, not the jostling of the past week but a slow, deliberate crawl inside him, like they were  _ waiting _ .

His suspicion was confirmed when he focused, and felt the weight of the clutches deeper within him, hanging low and ready. His hips twinged, not full blown contractions yet, but the slow work of muscles toward dilation.

He breathed out, then took a couple more breaths. Okay. He didn't really have a plan, per se, but bringing Aaron into the mix was all he had. So he swiped Candy Crush closed and brought up a text.

[hey, u busy?]

He put his phone in his pocket and finally got up. There wasn't really anything for him to pack; he'd kept everything in his backpack just so he wouldn't leave it behind. His phone charger was the only thing he had to reach for and shove into a pocket before the room was clear of his things.

Besides that, he could grab some breakfast food and then check out- there wouldn't be any reason for him to come back after this was over and done with. So that was what he did, heading into the section of the motel that housed the pool entrance and a small nook where tables and chairs had been laid out. He grabbed a couple muffins and bagels, and some fruit that he could pack away for later. One last muffin he took with him to eat while he went to the office to check out.

As the desk clerk- a man this time- finished messing with the computer, Tai's phone buzzed.

[Just got out of class. Why?]

Here, Tai paused. He didn't want to sound too urgent, but he also didn't want to wait too long, until it was too late. And his contractions were already slowly increasing in intensity.

[could u pick me up from the motel? ill still pay u]

[Right now? I think so. Where do you need to go?]

[u know where u picked me up before? sorta near the lake, i gotta go there]

[I can get there if you give me directions. And the address for the motel. I think I remember but it'll take maybe half an hour]

[k], Tai sent, then added another text with the motel's address. He glanced at the man over the counter, but their business was finished, so Tai just waddled over to a small cluster of chairs to wait, nervously tapping the edge of his phone case.

He got restless not too long after that, however, wanting to bounce his knee but unable, leaning to plug in his phone, playing yet another round of Bejeweled, and trying not to let on that the eggs in his belly were slowly being squeezed. The minutes ticked by, and the more they slipped away, the less time Tai had to get to where he needed to be. As it was, he was going to have a hell of a time trying to explain why he needed to go into the middle of nowhere, once Aaron actually showed up. If he was in labor for too long, suspicion would begin.

That little creep of worry edged alongside the antsiness already suffusing Tai's limbs; against better judgment, he stood and gathered his backpack and charger and went outside.

No Aaron yet. Tai scanned the parking lot, confirming it after a couple once-overs, then paused as another slow squeeze started. He kept his knees together as best he could, not that it would help much, and checked his phone for something to do aside from breathing.

Several trucks passed on the road, red and white and silver cars intermingled. Tai watched them for a little while, pushing his knuckles into the side of his belly, then dropping his hand down beneath it to pull up. Worse. Always worse.

Finally, a silver-blue car slowed and turned into the parking lot. Tai's phone buzzed against his hip a moment later, then buzzed again as the car turned around and rolled down its window.

"Hey, um-" Aaron started, and paused, frowning. "Are you alright?"

"M'fine," Tai said, almost reaching for the front door, but changing to the back instead. Once again, Aaron reached to pull the front seat forward as Tai tried to maneuver into the car.

"You just look-"

"I know, didn't sleep much, but I got stuff to do."

Again, a pause. Tai filled the hesitant silence with putting together the two belts like they'd done before and trying to ignore the sensation burning through his hips. Another half hour to his dropoff, and then  _ more _ time in walking… if he could even walk at that point. He shook the thought away, focusing, and adjusted. Aaron looked on worriedly, but then Tai stopped moving, and he seemed to give in, turning back around.

"If you're sure."

He finally put the car in motion and headed back the way he'd come, but not before glancing back at Tai in the rearview mirror.

"Hey, could you pull up directions just in case?"

"...Yeah, sure."

Tai made sure to turn on the navigator and the voice, leaving the volume high so Aaron could hear it. He didn't want to start reading it himself, in case he got to the point that he  _ couldn't _ talk, holding his breath or however it happened. He didn't want Aaron to start asking questions.

There was, however, only so much he could do. Maybe because the eggs were smaller, or because there were more of them, or because it was the fate of all somewhat thought-out plans- whatever it was, the contractions were taking far less time than Tai was expecting.  Already, he didn't want to be in the car and strapped down, he wanted to be out and standing. His body wanted the eggs  _ out _ .

He leaned as far back as he could, resting his head between the headrest and the window, and tried to cross his legs at the ankle despite the closeness of the back seat. God, his hips hurt, and his back was getting in on the action now too, even while he sat there. He did notice that Aaron kept looking back at him, but he tried to ignore it. They'd be out of the city and into the suburbs soon enough, and then Tai could deal with it.

His body  _ squeezed _ . Tai held his breath against it, and then as it subsided, he moved so he could lean forward over his belly, subtly cupping his hands over it and massaging.

"You're not alright," Aaron said, and it was only then that Tai realized the breath he'd let out had been a low moan between his gritted teeth.

"Am so," he mumbled, but Aaron shook his head and quickly glanced to make sure he could pull over. He turned into a grocery store parking lot and immediately found a place. Tai, half-distracted, but worried overall, balked.

"What are you doing? C'mon, I can't do this-"

"Do what?! What are you even doing?" Aaron shot back, turning around.

Tai pushed his face against the back of the passenger chair, another contraction pressing in around him. "Nnh, just… please-"

Silence. Tai doubted he'd convinced him with that non-argument, and it was confirmed when Aaron put the car in reverse. "I'm taking you to the hospit-"

" _ No, _ " Tai spat, looking up, face clammy and pale, gripping his firm belly. "You don't get it, alright? Keep your nose outta other peoples' shit! I'll get out  _ here _ an' it'll be your fault!"

Aaron's mouth shut. It was clear on his face that he wanted to keep protesting.

"I need… to go  _ there _ ," Tai ground out. "I'm  _ fine,  _ an' if you go anywhere else, I'll say it was kidnapping."

The slivers of what Tai could see on Aaron's face were sadness, if he had to put a name to it. Like he was regretting putting up his services but without anger behind it. He reversed, and when he turned into traffic again, he followed the navigator's directions.

By that point, the squeezing was nearly constant, a low thrum of pain that heightened every so often. Tai wanted desperately to tell Aaron to just pull over, we're doing this here, but he kept his knees firmly shut under his massive, straining belly, and breathed around the contractions. Aaron drove stonily on, still glancing back through the mirror but his jaw set tight around any other objections he had.

He'd turned onto a road that followed a small offshoot of the creek, heavy undergrowth on the opposite bank and a near-vertical bank of bushes and moss held together only by the trees that grew next to the road before it dipped into the creek bed proper. The road wound back and forth for another mile before it connected to another, bigger intersection, which in turn led to the suburb Tai had originally been to. Tai had leaned back again, the motion of the car only helping to drive the eggs lower in him. They felt thick and heavy- thick and heavy and  _ right there _ -

"Nngh, fuck-" Tai breathed, and shifted, trying to clamp his knees together, to hold himself against the sensation and the need to push. He shuddered, clinging to the seatbelt and his shirt. "I can't-"

But he  _ had _ to; he turned his knees, pressing back against the seat and bracing his feet, and he felt the stretch of the eggs inside him, the heaviness pooling between his legs as he bore down into it..

"What-" Aaron started, but Tai interrupted, raising a hand to push against the car door and keep him in the seat, his brood waiting.

"Stop- s- stop, I gotta." Blearily, he looked out the window as Aaron slowed. They were out in the open. This wasn't really a main road, but it was popular enough that even now a couple cars were lined up behind them, and they brushed past as Aaron rolled to a stop on a car-sized turn out.

"There-" Tai added. "Closest to th- the water. Nnh, ow, ow…"

Aaron stopped the car, not bothering with his flashers, and turned around. Tai glanced up at him just then and realized that he couldn't  _ not _ explain. He couldn't get out of the car by himself, and by the look on Aaron's face, he knew about half of what was going on- after all, pregnancy came to an end about the same for most humans. The surprise would just be the product.

"I gotta get out," he said between his teeth as another contraction pushed at the eggs trying to slip free. "The water…"

Aaron hesitated, but then unclasped his seatbelt and got out of the car, hurrying around to Tai's door so he could open it, though he had to be careful with less than a foot of space between him and the short dropoff to the creek. Another hesitation- Tai breathed through yet another contraction- and he leaned to free Tai as well, offering a hand and then taking Tai's arm when he didn't reach for it.

But the moment that Tai tried to turn, he knew it wasn't going to work. He shook, and shook his head. "I can't, it- it's right there-"

"But I- you can't just-" Aaron floundered.

"I'm  _ gonna _ !" Tai snapped involuntarily. He at least managed to do an easier maneuver, leaning away from the door and sticking both his legs out at the same time.

"Wait! Hang on!" Aaron took out his keys and opened the trunk of the car as Tai adjusted, trying to keep from pushing again despite everything telling him to. He didn't even look up until Aaron came back, letting a wadded-up blanket fall free and shaking it. "I can, um-" There wasn't enough space between the car and the creek for him to try and help or to even lay the blanket down, which left him standing awkwardly and holding it half-furled.

"Just… just hold it up. People ain't gotta- uff. Hnnh. See this shit. An' just shut up about it already."

He at least did what he was told when Tai stopped talking, resting one hand on the roof of the car, then thinking better of it and shutting the trunk over the middle so he could drape the rest higher and lower, and hang onto the other corner.

While he worked, Tai tried to shimmy out of his pants. It was easier than if it had been jeans, the sweatpants already a bit too big. He also, for the sake of Aaron's car seats, tried to get his massive shirt under his ass at the edge of the seat, which sort of worked and sort of didn't. Then again, he didn't really need to, because he was going to have to get up, as much as he could.

He kicked his pants vaguely out of the way and lined his feet up where the ground curved sharply downward. Hands on either side of his hips, he tugged himself forward, and then waited for yet another contraction to subside before sliding out and squatting, knees bent and elbows braced on the seat.

It didn't even take that much. One halfhearted push and two eggs gushed from him, a little fluid dribbling free to aid their lubrication, and then the angle of the ground had them rolling over the edge and into the underbrush before they bounced into the river and disappeared.

Another quickly followed, and then three more bounced down the bank with a solid push from Tai. The eggs were only about the size of big oranges, and still rubbery; they popped free easier than Tai had honestly expected. Breathing around another contraction, he pushed, and the seconds he counted in his head saw the advent of three more eggs, one after another.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered Aaron. And he thought, for a moment, he heard him say, "Oh my god, what the fuck," which was honestly fair. But anything else, he didn't bother paying attention to, and Aaron kept out of the way, still holding the blanket to block Tai's birthing from passing cars.

Two more eggs plopped onto the ground and rolled away.

Tai adjusted, legs already shaking and tired, and arms cramping. An egg slipped free on its own, but then Tai closed his legs against the oncoming brood and groaned through the pressure. "I gotta… I can't sit like-"

He tried turning himself over, pushing himself up, but he had to bend his knees again, and that opened the way for another contraction to grip him. He tucked his chin to his chest and pushed; four eggs plopped to the ground, and he moved one with his heel so it would roll away.

Aaron leaned down, which Tai wasn't expecting, and offered him an arm. Tai took it, bracing so he could turn over properly and get his knees under him. He had to pause again while a couple contractions distracted him from it, but then he was on all fours, hands still braced against the edge of the seat and belly hanging to brush the ground with the brood still remaining inside. Thankfully, too, he could pull his pants back over for something to kneel on, and with the pressure now taken off his legs, he could simply drown himself on monotony.

With his legs on the edge of the drop and his back arched, the eggs could simply drop and roll into the underbrush. He thought he heard Aaron talking, either to himself or to Tai, but Tai didn't bother replying. The contractions were at least rhythmic- each one rose so Tai could catch his breath and hold it, pushing as his muscles shoved, and the slick eggs worked their way from his womb to his birth canal with nothing but his dilated cervix to keep them at bay. Each push, each count to ten, forced no fewer than two eggs free, each one's translucent, rubbery shell distending Tai's lips before it popped out. A good, long push kept them coming, three, then two gushing out and rolling away, the subtle splash of them bouncing into the water the only indicator of where they'd ended up.

Aaron did his duty, though Tai couldn't bother to tell what that expression on his face was. He glanced up at the guy, seeing some form of horror mixed with confusion and maybe even amazement before he had to duck his head again and hold his breath and force another three of the brood free.

It was a little unnerving, being watched. But at the same time, Tai almost wondered if the blanket was hiding as much of Aaron from him as it was hiding him from the rest of the world. And really, aside from the pain of the contractions, which he was almost getting used to, this wasn't  _ bad _ . It wasn't as if anything was getting stuck, or he had to deal with giant, weird baby heads or shoulders or any of that. It was just the feeling of fullness and the slip of eggs, very nearly the reverse of their implantation altogether.

Tai slid one hand down the side of his belly and beneath it, then followed with his other. Cheek and shoulders rested on the edge of the car seat, he breathed, held it, and birthed another set of eggs. Rubbing under his belly, he pushed with one hand, readjusting the remaining brood, while the other hand stroked.

Fuck, if he could just… have the feeling…

He pushed long and hard, and five eggs dropped into the water. Another two joined them upon the next contraction, and then Tai brushed his fingers down over his thigh and between his legs. He slid his fingers around the outside of his lips, then slipped them inside- he didn't get very far before encountering the slick, rubbery shell of yet another of the brood, and hummed to himself. Tai felt as the egg descended, another of its broodmates behind it, and withdrew his fingers to spread his lips and let it and the others drop away. He was sensitive, warm and wet, and suddenly needy. He slid his fingers higher, circling his clit, and then dipping back into himself for more fluid, slicking his lips and clit, and… God.

The tension ebbed; it still existed, but it was nearly overridden with the fullness of the eggs and the slick of fluid and the feeling of Tai's fingers as he massaged his clit, imagining himself with yet another brood, being filled with clutch after clutch, used and ravaged by those creatures, carrying their spawn and birthing them, just so he'd have more of them to impregnate him.

He came quickly, forehead pushed against the seat, back arched, eggs pushing and popping free even during the height of it. Three gushed out all on their own, the sound of their disappearance into the bushes masked by Tai's low, shuddering moan.

His belly had long since lost the girth to drag the ground. Tai couldn't fully enjoy the afterglow of orgasm, either, not when he still had so many eggs still roiling inside him. But with each push, more dropped away, and his distended belly continued to lose its massive roundness.

It still took a good deal of effort. The contractions kept up their rhythm, and Tai kept up his routine, breathing, holding, pushing. Sets of eggs in twos and threes, and once, a mass of seven, stretched his tender lips and plopped away. He was tired already, too, and getting moreso, not to mention the chill that had started to creep over him with the proximity of cool water and bare skin.

Five more eggs.

Tai's belly lost its roundness, the weight of the eggs so slight now compared to that morning. He pushed another six of the brood out, their accompanying splashes muted in the quiet afternoon.

Running his hand over his nearly-flat belly, Tai felt the remaining bump, and flattened his palm over it. When he pushed and the eggs descended, it smoothed under his fingers, and then as the last two of the double clutches slid from him, the remaining fluid gushing alongside, the shape disappeared completely.

He stayed where he was, though, breathing, letting his body slowly realize it had nothing more to deal with. The contractions faded, and once again, Tai became aware that he'd been watched the whole time.

Turning his head, he looked up at Aaron, whose expression had morphed from worried, horrified fascination to something more like outright confusion. "Don't tell anyone," was all he could think to say after all that.

Aaron didn't seem to have much to say either. He blinked, then absently opened the trunk of the car again to take the blanket out of it, and let it settle around Tai.

"I mean…" he began. "I… I guess, but- how the  _ hell _ did you find a silphea, and how the  _ fuck _ did you let it lay eggs in you?"

Tai stared. He figured it was his turn  _ to _ stare, after Aaron had watched him give birth to two clutches of alien eggs and then had the audacity to give the creatures a  _ name _ and start asking him questions. Clutching the blanket around himself, he turned to sit on the ground and look up at Aaron, who still seemed more bewildered than anything, though there was a glint of interested fascination in the way he sort of kind of smiled and how he leaned to look at where the eggs had dropped into the water over the edge of the bank.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Those eggs," Aaron elaborated. "Those looked like they came from a silphea, like, a jellyfish looking thing, that-"

"They have a  _ name _ ?"

"Well… all species have names, I just didn't know they were around here, or like, anywhere."

"Are they aliens?" Tai hazarded. Aaron paused.

"I don't think so? I think they're just a kind of animal, but I haven't exactly researched them or anything."

"Then how the fuck do you know what they're called? How did you know they  _ exist? _ "

Aaron hesitated again. "I… well…"

"No, you know what, fuck it. Whatever." Tai grabbed his pants, keeping the blanket wrapped over him as he pulled them back on and cinched the drawstrings as tight as he could. "Just take me back outta here an' I'll go to an ATM and get some cash."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't wanna fucking talk about it, okay? I'm done. I'll get your money, and then I'll leave you the hell alone."

"Look, I-..." Aaron sighed. "Never mind. I'll take you back." Tai glared at him. "I'm not trying to kidnap you. Let's just talk, alright?"

Tai opened his mouth. "You better not try an' do anything, or I swear to fuck I'll bite your dick off."

Aaron snorted. "Noted, um. Yeah, so… come on, I'll help you in."


End file.
